Episode 10 "Erős"
Session #26: 12/21/2019 1st of Portanium 2350 of the 5th Age 'Recap' *The session began as the party returned to their ship after a long night spent in the tunnels beneath Tik'Covir. *After instructing Theresh and Skord to get their ship moving, the party slept. *Over the twelve-day journey to Dorgad, the party spent their time in different ways. **Liosynth spoke with Zeevah in the Crow's Nest, asking if she might be able to use the Lady's Doorknob to get them to Sigil so that Lio could take Tyri back to Elberneth. She spoke to both Tyri and Skord and informed them that Tyri would be leaving the ship. Tyri was very upset by this. **Rain asked to speak with Vendrin privately. Rain reminded Vendrin of his connection to the Raven Queen and told him that she had come to him asking why, when he died in Elberneth, he did not pass through the Raven Queen's Veil, pointing out this should be impossible. Vendrin told Rain about the Serpent and how this powerful being intervened. **Kandra spent time working on perfecting her skill at Intimidation, having Thokk give her pointers. **Zeevah spent a good deal of time in her Crow's Nest hideaway with Tennebris. **Thokk spent the majority of his time watching over his brother Eartaker, mostly talking at him. Eartaker seemed to be broken by Thokk's actions and remained silent. *A day before arriving at Dorgad, while eating a dinner prepared for them by Otanyn Fotath, Thokk realized that the entire crew had suddenly frozen in time. His old friend Dolos was sitting on the table, in half-orc form, smiling at him. *Dolos told Thokk that he was just checking in on him and had heard something he might find interesting, buried beneath the city of Ky'Korinan in Nal'Shezan, the city where Kandra's evil grandmother Kyorlin rules, is a blackened rod that might be able to help the party get past the Dark Shroud. *Thokk feigned interest and suggested playing a game. A game of lies and truth. If he wins, he can ask for anything and if Dolos wins he can ask for anything as well. Thokk would ask two questions, Dolos would answer one truthfully and one with a lie; Thokk was to guess which was which. *Thokk asked 1. What is your name? and 2. What plane are you on? Dolos replied 1. Terry and 2. The Material Plane. *Thokk was confused and claimed both were lies, but Dolos laughed and said that he was currently on the Material plane, making that the truth. (Though he does like the name Terry.) *Then Thokk played his hand and told "Dolos" that he knew who he really was. The Demon Prince of the Abyss: Fraz-Urb'luu. *Fraz sighed and reverted to his true form, that of a massive gargoyle-like demon. He told Thokk that he still cares for him and that he knows what he wants. For his prize, he wants Thokk to retrieve the black rod from beneath Ky'Korinan. That's all. *Fraz unfroze time just for a moment before teleporting away, tipping off everyone else in the party that something was off. *Thokk then explained everything that had happened. *Theresh and Skord skillfully guided the ships to Dorgad, avoiding trade lanes. They feared attack from the brutal Orcish ships. *Arriving at Dorgad, the party found the harbor filled with ships all flying the same banner of a red skull pierced by an upturned white sword on a field of black. *Skord asked how the party wanted to play it, whether they should drop anchor in the city of Sarkenholm or sail to the other side of the island and meet with Thokk's family first. *The party deferred to Thokk, stating that this was his show. Thokk opted for Shock and Awe. *The party took the Red Lion to Sarkenholm while the Kingmaker sailed to the Esik Canyons on the other side of the island where Greatforge would guide the crew to the safety of the cave settlements. *The Red Lion pulled into the dock and the party was immediately confronted by a horde of orcs, led by Dorgad's son, who attempted to kill Thokk and enslave the rest of the party. But the party rapidly finished the fight, detonating two fireballs in the center of the crowd. When only three of the thirty were left, the living orcs bowed to the party's strength and guided them to the Old Fortress where Bugbearspine Dorgad rules. *On the way to the fortress, the orcs waved off attack from others muttering "Eros" to them. Eros meaning "Strong" in orcish. *Thokk was dismayed to hear that the Foundry had been turned into an auction house for slaves. *Arriving at the Old Fortress, they found the inner wall covered in destroyed magical casting implements. Wands, staves, and orbs were nailed to the dragonstone walls with thick steel spikes. *The party barged into the Old Fortress with Thokk and found Bugbearspine Dorgad draped in furs sitting atop the dragonbone throne of the Old Fortress being lavished upon by human and elvish slaves wearing heavy iron collars. This massive grey orc with a spine woven into his beard dismissed Thokk at first, until learning of his name. *Thokk challenged Dorgad to Khivas, a battle to the death for the mantle of Chieftain. As he did so, Thokk produced proof that he had slain both of Dorgad's sons. Dorgad was honor-bound to accept, though he was displeased by the notion. He threatened to break Thokk just as he had his father. *With the Khivas challenge issued, Thokk and the party (now his Bajltars) were free to walk the streets of Sarkenholm unharassed. Until the feast at midnight. *Thokk decided to take the party to the very hill where he earned the mantle Chicken-Smasher. Climbing the hill, the party saw the massive boulder partially buried into the ground below. Thokk told the rest of them how he had attempted to earn the name "Boulder-Smasher" but had accidentally knocked the rock onto a chicken coop instead. *As Thokk reminisced a pack of Dire-Wolves bore down on the farm. The party leapt into action, easily disposing of the wolves. But just as they though the fight was coming to an end, a massive Roc dropped from the sky and began eating the wolves and cows alike. *The party was unsure if they wanted to battle the massive bird, its 200-foot wingspan casting shadow upon them, but ultimately decided that if Thokk wins the Khivas, he will be the chieftain and these animals belong to his people. *The party attacked the Roc, winging spells, bolts, arrows, and alchemists fire upon it. And though at first these attacks seemed not to faze it, they slowly wore it down. It took to the air, flying out of reach of their swords and only swooping down to slash with its claws. Nearing the end of the fight, the Roc grabbed Kandra in its talons and flew upward, high into the air. *Feeling injured and afraid, the Roc decided to flee, dropping Kandra and attempting to fly away. But as Kandra fell, she threw out her Returning Silver Dagger and pierced the Rocs throat, killing it as she fell. *Kandra fell 120ft and collided with the hard earth of Dorgad only to be injured again as the Roc fell on top of her. *The party rushed to her aid. Vendrin used Bigby's hand to lift the Roc off of her as Lio and Zeevah healed her and carried her to safety. *Having killed the Roc, Thokk went to the rancher who kept the animals and gave him 100gp as payment, both for the cows and for the chickens he had smashed so many years earlier. *The party returned to the Old Fortress and boasted that they had killed the Roc and that it could be served if it was so desired. Dorgad was steely but bristled at the notion that they had slayed a Roc. *That night, the party sat down for the Khivas feast but mostly abstained from the food for fear of being poisoned as Thokk's father had been. All night Thokk and Dorgad launched insults at one another, each attempting to goad the other into attacking and breaking the rules of Khivas. *Nearing the end of the dinner Bugbearspine had one last sleight to throw out. He called for his wife, Elfeater Dorgad to bring out "Desert." A group of four slaves brought out a cooked elf on a platter and the horrid pair began eating the elf in front of the party. *Liosynth left the room out of disgust but the rest of the party managed to retain their composure. *Kandra, angry at the sight, used minor illusion to tease Dorgad. But as a slave attempted to follow the order that the illusory Dorgad had issued, the real Dorgad cut his head off in anger. *The party left the dinner. Though they decided it would be safest not to sleep in the Old Fortress, instead they made camp just outside of the dragon bone walls of Sarkenholm and took turns keeping watch. *In the morning, the party returned to the Old Fortress for the Khivas. Thokk removed his cape and bandolier as Dorgad did. Dorgad painted his house colors on himself with war paint. Thokk was offered paint but both he and Zeevah were worried that it might be poisoned and so Thokk declined. *The battle began as Thokk and Dorgad launched brutal strike after brutal strike at one another, each of them wielding vastly powerful magic weapons. *As the fight carried on, the party came under attack, first from a sneaking orc, who Vendrin blinded, and then from an archer. Vendrin turned the party invisible so they could watch the battle in safety. *As the fight drew to its close both Thokk and Dorgad were bleeding heavily, their wounds many and their stamina fading. In the final moments of the battle Thokk was able to dodge a misplaced swing of Dorgads massive axe and dove under his arms, twisting to bring his own flaming weapon up to cut through Dorgad's spine. *As the chieftain fell to his knees, Thokk kicked him off the blade. Dorgad splattered to the ground and looked at Thokk, whispering his final words, "You have no idea what you've done." *Lio quickly rushed to Thokk and healed him as all around the room, gasping orcs kneeled to their new chieftain and pledged fealty. *Kandra snuck up to find the archer who had been firing on them and threw him from his perch, breaking his leg. *Elfeater Dorgad began slinking away, trying to flee now that her king was dead, but Vendrin cast Hold Person, keeping her in place. *Thokk considered sparing her, but ultimately decided that her evil had to be undone. He cut her down where she stood. *As the rest of the orcs looked to Thokk he issued his first command as Chieftain: Free all of the slaves. After a moments hesitation, all the orcs rushed into action, taking the collars off of every slave in the city. *As Thokk took his rightful place upon the throne of his forefathers, the sound of iron collars clattering to the ground rang out all over Sarkenholm; Thokk was king. Notes The party now owes its crew for 28 days of pay. Next session, the party plans to head to the Esik canyons to find Thokk's family. Thokk will have to decide what he is going to do with Dorgad's Sea King network.